fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 381
The House Where Demons Dwell is the 381st chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Overwhelmed by the power of Seilah's Macro, Mirajane attempts to once more use Take Over on the Demon. Though failing, the Fairy Tail Mage remembers her history with her siblings, furthermore attempting to take over Seilah's Curse. Successful, she orders Elfman to come to where his siblings are, leaving Mirajane smiling as her brother defeats Seilah with his own Take Over. Summary Seilah's rampage continues as she assaults Mirajane head-on with Lamy and Lisanna questioning if she has fully lost control over herself. Caught up in Seilah's grasp, Mirajane once again attempts to Take Over the Demon, but is unsuccessful as Seilah begins tearing at her with harsh slices. Distraught at seeing her sister attacked so, Lisanna screams for Seilah to stop, though Lamy quickly pounces on her, pinning the girl and stating that she will force her to watch her sister's defeat. Falling, Mirajane cries out Lisanna and Elfman's names, recalling their troubled childhood together. Being alone, the three had lived in a small town before an incident where Mirajane tried to defeat a Demon that was haunting the village church. Unaware of her Magic at the time, Mirajane had used her Take Over on the creature and had partially taken on its form; however, she didn't know how to return to normal, and was harshly scorned by the townspeople, who now believed her to be a monster. Trying to defend their sister, Lisanna and Elfman told the villagers that they owed Mirajane a debt for her saving them, though the villagers disagreed, telling the trio to leave the town for good. Complying, as they saw no other alternative, the three departed and soon came across Fairy Tail, deciding to ask the current master of the guild if there was any way to undo the possession on Mirajane. Makarov explained to them that Mirajane was not actually possessed, but that she was using a Demon possessing Magic known as Take Over; hearing this, the three decided to stay in the guild. Over time, Elfman and Lisanna became very close to the other children their age, though Mirajane, upset over being a monster and having a Magic she never wanted, remained cold and isolated, choosing not to talk to anyone. One day, after seeing how happy her siblings now were, she decided to leave Magnolia, thinking it best that she not be around other humans. However, before she could leave, Elfman and Lisanna ran after her, showing her that they too had learned Take Over Magic so that she wouldn't feel so alone. Despite Elfman not being proficient in the technique and Lisanna's Take Over being animals rather than Demons, the two stated that they would always be by her side and support and protect her no matter what trials came their way. Crying, Mirajane happily returned to the guild. In her battle, a re-motivated Mirajane throws herself at Seilah's feet, grabbing her and once again trying to take her over to gain any part of her body or abilities. Beginning to feel funny, Seilah flicks Mirajane away from her, noting that she is feeling slightly exhausted and deciding that Mirajane is too dangerous to be around if she can effect Demons in such a way. Preparing to eradicate Mirajane, Seilah releases her Demon's Eye, though, before she can touch Mirajane, the Mage questions if her Macro can send remote commands to those previously possessed. Startled, Seilah realizes that Mirajane was successful in taking over her Macro Curse, but disregards the fact by stating that only she can control her own body. However, Mirajane reveals that she wasn't using Macro to command Seilah; rather, she used it to command the previously possessed Elfman to come to her aid. Now understanding what Mirajane achieved, Seilah has no time to react as Elfman leaps at her from the roof, falling several stories in his Beast Soul mode to smash her over the head, knocking her out and completely flooring her. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Mirajane Strauss & Lisanna Strauss vs. Seilah & Lamy (concluded) Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** ** ** |Bīsuto Sōru}} Curses used * |Makuro}} Spells used * * *Animal Soul: Pig *Beast Soul ( Bīsuto Sōru) Abilities used * *Demon Eye (魔眼 Mame) Trivia *In the flashback, Lisanna's guild mark was shown in her left thigh instead of her left shoulder. Navigation